Neo Starstrider
---- |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Telriah Embershield (Betrothed) Leon Starstrider (Brother) Ryoni Starstrider (Sister) Meoni Starstrider (Niece) }} Lord Neo Starstrider (Born 15th December, 156 BDP) is the current Count of the Eastern Expanse, located within the Archduchy of Quel'Anaris, as well as being the Ranger-Comandante of the Royal Ranger Corps. Additionally, due to his personal relationship to Archduchess Telriah II Embershield, he has earned the title and rank of Lord Militarum, or Lord of the Military in Common. In the past, Neo's views on the war between the Horde and the Alliance netted him some awkward looks from members of both factions, as he took the stance of neutrality rather than continue the fight after his tenure with the Alliance of Lordaeron. Having placed his loyalties with the Aurelian Empire and its Empress, it's clear that he wishes to have no part between them. Now, after the War of the Thorns, he sees the current Warchief as someone who must be stopped before Azeroth can endure peace, thus causing him to lead the Declaration of War between Aurelia and the Horde. Born as a Quel'dorei, Neo has recently undergone the transformation to become a ren'droei. His skin has turned dark blue, his hair gone from the brilliant red to a magenta color, and his eyes now glow violet rather than the more recent fel green. With this transformation came, in his opinion, a better understanding of the universe and his forsaking the Holy Light and its teachings. that not all of his history is written here just yet. He's been through quite a lot over the years so it's sometimes difficult to put into words. Appearance His face is covered in scars; one cut diagonally on his left eye, one across the bridge of his nose, and one above his right eye (though this one is covered slightly by his sleek eyebrow). There is also a scar on his cheek as well as a few near his lips. These scars are recent, having been obtained after being captured and tortured by the Burning Legion. His hair takes on a magenta color due to his void infusion and is almost always kept short, as he feels if it is any longer then it can easily be grabbed by an enemy in combat. He sometimes grows a goatee but more often than not is seen with a clean shaven look. Having been born a quel'dorei, his eyes at birth glowed a bright, arcane blue. During the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth, more specifically the Battle of the Broken Shore, he absorbed a great deal of fel energy into his body, causing his eyes to glow fel green. After his transformation into a ren'dorei, his eyes now glow violet. Standing at 6'0" tall, the shape of his body is slim yet lean. He always keeps himself in excellent physical condition. Weapons and Armor While he knows how to carry himself in platemail armor and continue to be a formidable warrior, ever since transforming into a ren'dorei Neo has opted to wear lighter armor such as leather or chain mail. Any armor that he does wear is standard issue from the Aurelian Military. Ainsling Embershield, his step-daughter, gifted him a staff that has the ability to transform into either a polearm or a longbow. It is enchanted, though the enchantment serves no combat advantage. Instead, it grows flowers along the weapon. His weapons training include expertise with sword and shield combat, war maces, broadswords, polearms, and most recently the longbow and arrow. Shadow's Edge His two-handed broadsword, once called Belore Zaram (Sun Blade in Thalassian), is capable of storing excess void magic and unleash it with multiplied strength. Character History Childhood and Pre-First War History And so were born, three children to the Starstrider family. Triplets, they were. Two boys and one girl. Neo, Leon, and Ryoni. They grew together, loved and played, and all three showed promise and faith in the Light. They would eventually grow to become priests and serve out most of their adolescent lives devoting themselves to the Light. Opening of the Dark Portal and the Second War The Starstrider family knew all kinds of war. Their ancestors fought in the Troll Wars, which eventually lead to their distrust toward the race that has lasted to this day. In fact, it is thanks to the Troll Wars that their surname even exists. Their ancestors used the cover of the night to slaughter trolls sleeping in small camps. Thus they were aptly named the Starstriders. The triplets, however, knew only peace for most of their time on this planet. That was, until, the opening of the Dark Portal. The Starstrider triplets were sent to Stormwind to increase their knowledge of the Light when they first heard the rumors of strange, green skinned monsters attacking the villages within the Kingdom. They assumed it must have been trolls until they were asked to lend aid to injured troops in the Westfall. They couldn't believe the amount of injured within the camp. There were men with severed limbs and corpses with bashed in skulls. Most of the time the soldiers were explaining that it was only a small squad of Orcs that did this. They had to get used to the struggle of their patients, however. They helped as much as they could with healing but never really saw a lot of battle. That is until a day came when their camp was over run. This is where they finally saw these Orcs up close and personal. They were monstrous beings compared to them. The soldiers eventually slew the beasts with the help of the Starstrider Triplets giving them combat healing. It was the first time they ever tried such a thing. The entirety of the first and even the second war for the Starstrider Triplets revolved around these small skirmishes and patching up encampments of Stormwind soldiers. It wasn't until the end of the Second war where things began to change for them. Order of the Silver Hand After the Order of the Silver Hand was formed, Neo and Leon joined their ranks as squires for the great Paladins of the order. Their sister, Ryoni, remained as a priest of the Church of the Holy Light. The three of them were lucky enough to stay together in Stormwind during the boys training. After a few years of training in hand-to-hand and weaponry combat, Neo and Leon were knighted as Paladins of the Silver Hand. The Fall of Quel'thalas and The Argent Dawn Rumors spread of a mysterious plague spreading through Lordaeron. Neo was still stationed in Stormwind while his siblings were in Quel'Thalas. It didn't take long for the news of Uther the Lightbringers death to reach the city, however. Neo was on edge at that point. And even sooner after that, more news had been delivered to him; Quel'thalas had fallen. Neo didn't know what to believe at this point. He rode north as quick as he could. The borders of Lordaeron were covered with undead. But it didn't stop Neo from trying to get back home. He slew any of the creatures that got in his way as he continued north. Before he even hit the borders of Quel'Thalas, he came upon an encampment of elven refugees under attack by the undead. Neo rode in to aid in protection and fended off the undead minions single-handedly. After the battle, he looked among the group, hoping to find his siblings. Unfortunately they were not among the refugees here. He asked if anyone had heard of or seen his siblings but no one had. He continued into Quel'thalas, into the lands that are today known as the Ghostlands. His destination was his brothers home, which lay on the border of the Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands. When he came to the estate, he found the bodies of a female elf and a boy, their skin tattered and broken as if they too had been inflicted by this plague. He recognized them as Leon's wife and son, both slain and left for dead. He took time to bury and mourn them before he set forward to Silvermoon, running into another group of eleven refugees along the way. One of the elves in the group knew the fate of Leon and Ryoni, stating they had followed Prince Kael'thas on a mission through the Dark Portal. He rode south to the Blasted Lands to travel through the Dark Portal himself. By the time he had reached his destination, the Dark Portal was closed. He had lost his chance and the fate of his brother and sister were unknown to him. He did not know what to do. For weeks he camped near by, just in case the portal would open once again. He would use the remaining demons in the area to satisfy his vengeance. But it wasn't enough. Months had gone by. The portal was still closed. He stuck his sword in the dirt and spoke a prayer to the light and vowed that as long as he drew breath, he would defend Azeroth so that no one else would feel his pain. After this, he packed his things and headed back north to Lordaeron. Once there, he came upon a sight he had never seen before. Light worshipers gathered near a building known today as the Scarlet Monastery. He learned that among the ranks of these light worshipers were what remained of the Order of the Silver Hand. Neo was brought before the leaders and soon he was accepted into the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. However, it wasn't long after that till Highlord Alexandros Mograine was murdered by his own son in Stratholme. Soon the Scarlet Crusade had changed. Its members becoming zealots and seeking any and every way to eradicate evil from the world. It didn't sit well with Neo. He left with other paladins and joined the ranks of the newly formed Argent Dawn. Whatever prejudice he had before joining the Argent Dawn was quickly abolished as the Dawn let any and all races of Azeroth join their ranks. He learned much about the people of this world during his time spent there. For the missions he ran and his resilience on the battlefield against the forces of the Scourge, Neo quickly became known as the Undead Slayer, having destroyed thousands of Undead over time. Beyond the Dark Portal The Dark Portal opened once again. In his time in the Argent Dawn, Neo had quickly risen in its ranks. He was given command of his own squadron of soldiers, known as the Starstrider Squadron. They were made up of some of the best soldiers the Argent Dawn had seen at that time. There were six total members including Neo: Nethran Morrison, a young Human Paladin who rivaled Neo in his strength and commanding of the Light. Kitch, an Orc Warrior who had next to no equal in battle. Raelian Firefall, a very experience Quel'dorei Mage. Reyca Fallcrest, a Human Priestess. And finally, Thurdrael Firefist, a Dwarven Hunter. When word reached that Demons were starting to pour from the Dark Portal once more, Neo requested that his squad venture into Outland to help push them back. The permission was granted and they rode south to the Blasted Lands and entered through the Dark Portal. There, they were met by squads of demons fighting with Alliance and Horde soldiers. They helped where they could till a break in the battle was had. From there, they ventured all over Outland to push back Illidan's forces. But there was still one thing Neo wanted to find out: the whereabouts of Ryoni and Leon. Speaking with many who had traveled with them, following many clues and visiting places they had been, Neo finally found Leon within the city of Shattrath, set up as a member of the Scryers. Their reunion was precious. They embraced each other after many years apart. Though the joyous occasion was cut short. Leon informed Neo that he did not know where Ryoni went. One day she had just left without a word. So the search continued. Leon joined Neo and his squad in search for their sister. Months went by and clues were exhausted. But they still had one trail left that lead them to Shadowmoon Valley, to the already defeated forces of the Black Temple. They searched the grounds, avoiding detection from the Ashtongue forces that took over the temple after Illidan's defeat. But there were no clues to be found. They assumed the worst; that she had fallen in the battle for the Temple. They mourned their loss and set up a memorial for her and made their way back to Shattrath. The Sunwell Upon returning to Shattrath, Neo and Leon learned that Prince Kael'thas had survived his encounter in the Tempest Keep with the Heroes of the Horde and Alliance and was planning to take the Sunwell for his bidding. It was unclear what he intended to do but Neo and Leon weren't going to stand by and let it happen. They joined the ranks of the Shattered Sun Offensive and took their fight to the Isle of Quel'danas. There, they helped the forces of the Offensive take ground on the Isle so the heroes of Azeroth could vanquish the forces in the Sunwell itself. After the Battle for the Sunwell, Leon decided to stay with the Blood Knights of Silvermoon and Neo went back to Light's Hope Chapel to continue his work with the Dawn and keep the vow that he made so long ago. Battle for Light's Hope Chapel A dark terror flew over the Eastern Plaguelands. The necropolis known as Acherus, The Ebon Hold situated itself over the lands near Light's Hope Chapel. The soldiers of the Argent Dawn kept a close eye on the forces that were coming from the necropolis. Neo, at this time, had been promoted to Knight-Lieutenant and still had his own squadron at his command. Though none of them would have anticipated what would happen on this day. As the forces of Acherus gathered on the outskirts of Light's Hope, Neo and his squad readied themselves. His scouts came back with the numbers of Scourge Death Knights that gathered. They outnumbered them greatly. Things were looking grim. The battle started and the numbers of Scourge grew as the Death Knights raised the dead of the land to fight for them. The Argent Dawn soldiers fought with great strength and conviction. The holy ground they stood on bolstered the Dawn into action and soon eliminated the threat of the Scourge forces. Neo bore witness as Highlord Darion Mograine surrendered to the Argent Dawn and the events that followed truly shocked him. He watched on as the butcher of his people and the one who had caused him so much grief; Arthas Menethil, The Lich King, appeared before his eyes. Soon as his intentions were made and his attack on Highlord Tirion Fordring started, Neo rushed the Lich King with his brothers in arms and was tossed back as if he were a rag doll. He completely underestimated the Lich Kings power. He began to lose hope. Was this the end of his story? Then he saw it. Darion threw the Ashbringer to Tirion and saw the holy light cleanse the sacred sword. He watched as Tirion charged Arthas and nearly destroyed the Lich King right then and there and watched as Arthas ran like the coward he was. He stood by as he listened to Tirion give a rising speech, uniting the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand together as one: The Argent Crusade. War in the North Neo and his squadron were the first to sign up to traverse the continent of Northrend, to take the fight to the Scourge and end this war once and for all. They landed on the shores of the Howling Fjord and campaigned all the way through the Dragonblight. His reputation as the Undead Slayer was ever more apparent during this time. There wasn't a single battle with the Scourge where he made sure the undead weren't slaughtered. But he also made sure that his entire squad would make it home alive. They grew very close over the years, almost as if they were a family themselves. Naxxramas Time eventually came where the dread citadel Naxxromas would have to be taken out of the game. Starstrider Squadron were among those that initially raided the dread citadel. There were many horrors that they witnessed from within. They saw a soldier melt as they walked into a puddle of slime left by an Abomination. They watched in horror as they entered the chamber of Thaddius and saw what had become of all the women and children captured by Naxxromas' forces. Their stomachs churned as they cleared through the plague quarter of the citadel. But they pushed through none the less. During the battle with Kel'thuzad, Nethran Morrison was slain and his body was taken before the rest of Starstrider Squadron could do anything about it. They didn't even know he was gone until the end of the battle. They searched the room frantically but couldn't locate him at all. They mourned their loss and planted a memorial near their camp before they moved on. Entering Icecrown Starstrider Squadron were called to the front lines to help assist in entering Icecrown Glacier. They met up with their brothers and sisters in arms at the Argent Vanguard, helping to clear the area and set up the encampment. Starstrider Squad, along with a few other squads, were tasked with clearing a foothold within the scourge city of Scourgeholme; located just beyond the mountain pass north of the Argent Vanguard. The Heroes of Azeroth were sent in first to ascertain the situation beyond the pass. When the Heroes cleared the way, the Argents followed in after them. On the other side of the pass, Starstrider Squad began doing what they did best: slaying undead. Mobs of ghouls and shamblers were slain and torched. They cleared the way up a pathway toward an overlook that would be later known as the Crusaders' Pinnacle, and held the line with the Heroes until the land upon which they were to set up their first foothold would be cleansed of the undead taint. The Argent Tournament After fighting within Icecrown for some time, word came of a tournament to be held in order for the troops to let out some steam. When the tournament grounds were selected, Neo and his squad helped with the building of the tournament staging area by collecting materials and warding off encroaching undead in the area. Once the staging area was completed, it was announced that the winners of the tournament would be selected by Highlord Tirion Fordring to march on Icecrown Citadel. Soon as Neo was made aware of this, he made sure he and his team would be there, as most of them had a score to settle with The Lich King. In the jousting tournament, Neo excelled in mounted combat and he was selected to face off in the main tournament stage. He placed 3rd overall. In the dueling tournhament, his entire squad proved to be formidable combatants and were selected to face off in the main tournament stage. They advanced to the semi finals but were ultimately defeated. Neo, however, advanced to the finals but only placed 2nd, as he was defeated by one of the Heroes of Azeroth. In many other tournaments, Starstrider Squadron ultimately did not place higher than fifth place but were still selected to face off in the main stage. This lead the Highlord to ultimately reguard the squadron with success and they were chosen to lay siege to Icecrown Citadel. As a sign of respect, the Highlord promoted Neo to Knight-Champion status, providing him with a new sword and new armor. Icecrown Citadel During the Siege on Icecrown Citadel, Starstrider Squadron joined the Highlord and the other Argent Crusaders as they climbed the levels of the Citadel, slaying many of the undead minions and commaders along the way. Along the way, Starstrider Squadron encountered a powerful Death Knight who announced himself as Legion. It was as if he was waiting for the squad to find him. This Death Knight was like none they have faced, for he was aware of all of the squadrons tactics. He was countering their attacks with ease. It finally dawned on them that Legion was, in fact, the risen Nethran Morrison, who was captured in Naxxramas. This did nothing to sway the tide of battle, however. Legion left most of the Squadron critically wounded, leaving Neo the only one left standing. The two fought for what seemed like hours. During all of this, Tirion and the twenty-five heroes that had won his favor during the Argent Tournament were battling with the Lich King. When Arthas had been defeated, Legion felt his free will return to him. He stared Neo in the eyes as he observed the damage he had done to the squadron. The Death Knight determined he had caused enough harm and surrendered himself to Neo. Neo turned him into the custody of the Ebon Blade, took his wounded squadron and left the Citadel. The Cataclysm Neo continued to help the Argent Crusade in cleaning up the damage that had been done with the Scourge in Lordaeron and fought in defending the Wyrmrest Temple against Deathwing as well. House Ravenshield Sometime after the Alliance and Horde invaded Draenor, Neo was transferred to the command of Lord Dilan Ravenshield and his company of soldiers. During his service, he met a Quel'dorei woman by the name of Lady Elizabeth Embershield, who would be later known as Telriah Embershield II; ruler of Quel'Anaris. They were mostly acquaintences but after a few instances of fighting together on the battlefield, he began to revere and respect her. Eventually, Neo left the service of Lord Ravenshield, as he had a differing opinion on if the Argent Crusade should step in and stop the Forsaken on their free use of the Plague. This also caused him to leave the Argent Crusade as a whole, with his squadron following him as well. The Embershield Protectorate and the Third Legion Invasion Almost immediately after leaving the Argent Crusade, Neo contacted an old friend of his whom he fought along side during his time in Ravenshield, Elizabeth Embershield. After some time speaking, Neo extended a request to formally join her ranks. She accepted and he was sworn into the Embershield Protectorate. It didn't take long for Neo to obtain a commanding rank with his experience. Before long he was promoted to Captain of the 501st Legion. During this time, he continued to hone his skills in battle, commanding his troops against threats that faced the Protectorate and its growing nation of Quel'Anaris. It was during this time that he met a woman by the name of Tiffany DelaVoire, a battle cleric who once served the Clerics of Northshire and came to find her way serving the Order of the Golden Rose. They became very close and soon fell deeply in love with each other. Over the next few months, Neo rose once again to the rank of Force Commander with the title Autarch of the Phoenix Guard. Respect was shown to him by many within the military. It was also during this time that he proposed and was married to Tiffany. Together, they bore half-elven triplets. This was a very happy time in his life. But it was soon to come to and end. Some months later, a vote was held to announce a Field Marshal of the Quel'Anarian Military. The officers participating were Ailos Lightsworn, Linaly, and Neo. Neo won by one deciding vote and was given command of the military to face the threat of the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth. It was under his command when the forces of Quel'Anaris joined with the Horde and Alliance to combat the Legion at the Battle of the Broken Shore. It was also in this battle where Neo was almost killed. His brother, Leon Starstrider was also at this battle, though under the banner of the Blood Knights of Quel'Thalas. He sensed his brother was in danger of losing his life. So rather than escaping with the rest of the the Quel'Anarian forces, he ran off to rescue him. He found Leon and his squad fighting a pit lord and losing. Leon was the last one standing before Neo jumped in to try and save him. The pit lord turned and struck Neo with a powerful blast of fel energy, almost killing him. Leon took the opportunity to strike the final blow to the pit lord and attend to Neo. The Holy Light wasn't enough to heal his wounds or cleanse the poisoning fel energy from his body. So Leon, having chosen the path of the sin'dorei, absorbed half of the fel energy into his body. This caused Neo to stabilize and awaken though his features were altered greatly. His eyes glowed fel green from that point forward and he was a great deal skinnier. They tried to ferry themselves aboard an Alliance vessel, though they were mistaken for Horde soldiers and would have been killed if it wasn't for their sister, Ryoni, diving from the sky and killing the Alliance Soldiers. Not having seen her in years, the brothers were surprised by her features resembling that of a Demon Hunter. After their brief reunion, Ryoni tossed an activated portal stone that lead back to East Lowes and told her brothers to hop in while she fended off the demons that were coming for them. Legion Prisoner After the Broken Shore, Neo faltered. Between being a father and a military strategist, he could not deal with the burdens of both. Believing he had given enough of his life for Azeroth, he opted to step back down to Force Commander, leading a squadron of soldiers within Quel'Anaris's borders, safeguarding his home and his family. He was on patrol near the Fel Scar of Quel'Anaris when a company of demons began to push outward in an attempt to gain more ground. Neo and his squad went after them, doing their best to ward them off. But during the battle, his team was captured and taken prisoner. He was declared M.I.A. after a week of searching. To his surprise, he and his team were not killed right away. Instead, their souls were to be fed to a soul engine within the fel scar. They tried on numerous occasions to escape but each time were captured once more and imprisoned. Soon, they gave up. One by one they were taken to be fed to the soul engine. Neo was losing all faith that he would ever get out. Months went by. Neo lost count as to how many. But it became clear that he wasn't going to survive for much longer. His last remaining teammate and him got into a conversation about who they would miss the most. This wasn't the only time Neo thought of his family. But this was the first time his sense of resolve overpowered his sense of fear. On a last ditch effort to escape, Neo and his teammate broke out of their cell, found weapons, and slaughtered every demon in their path to escape the soul engine. They were almost in the clear when his teammate took an axe to the shoulder by a felguard. Neo dispatched it and found his teammate - no his friend, dead. With no demon left in sight, Neo escaped the prison. Death in the Family Upon returning back to society, Neo was told that his wife had died in battle and their children later to bronchitis. To say that this upset Neo would be an understatement. It devastated him to the point where the only way he could get through the day was by drowning himself in mana. Even through his grief, he pushed for the position of Field Marshal once more and lead the armies of Quel'Anaris against the Legion, taking his anger and frustration out on them. During a mission in which Queen Telriah II Embershield was captured and brought to the Shadow Lands, Neo encountered the spirits of his children to which they told him not to be sad anymore and to continue to live his life the best way that he could. He finally accepted the death of his family and vowed to live on for their memory. Throughout the entire war with the Legion, Neo lead many battles and missions. Quel'Anaris gained support from neighboring counties and duchies and eventually the entire lot formed the Empire of Aurelia. Because of his service to not only the Archduchy of Quel'Anaris but also the Empire of Aurelia, and his blooming relationship with Telriah, he was granted the position of Lord Militarum (Lord of the Military) within the High Lords of Aurelia. Entropic Embrace Since becoming a priest (and later a paladin), Neo has never questioned his faith in the Holy Light. He has always been a devout follower and believer in its mysterious ways. But the Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth has no doubt left him with more questions than he’s ever had. If the Light is all powerful, why did Tirion Fordring fall so easily? If the Light is all powerful, why couldn’t he free himself from the Legions captivity? If the Light is all powerful, why weren’t his family spared their deaths? He came to the conclusion that the Light is not all powerful, it is not everlasting, and it certainly isn’t holy. To him, answers needed to be sought. He sought out his fellow paladins in the Silver Hand, teachers both new and old, and each of them said the same things to him. The same things that he had been taught. He decided that the revelation he was seeking wouldn’t come from the Silver Hand. In his quest for further knowledge, he decided to break off from the paladin order to form his own within the Empire of Aurelia called the Crimson Phoenix, in the hope that seeking out further knowledge would help all paladins rise from the ashes of their old teachings. His quest for knowledge would have to wait, however, as the final stand against the Legion was taking place inside the Tomb of Sargeras, where Illidan Stormrage, the Prophet Vellan, Khadgar, and the heroes of the Legionfall, brought down Kil’jaedan and subsequently opened a rift in space and time to allow the forces of Azeroth to attack the Legion on their home world of Argus. Neo had not spoken to the Light in some time but he figured if any answers he sought would be anywhere, they’d be there. And they were. Neo, along with Linaly, lead a group of Aurelian soldiers to Argus to help the Army of the Light defeat the Legion once and for all. During his time there, he observed Alleria Windrunner's transformation into a void elf and even more questions began to form. How has she not gone completely mad? How is she able to maintain this form for so long? What drove her to do this? He did not get to ask her these questions as they weren't in the same area for very long periods of time. Eventually, the Legion was defeated and Neo ventured back home, but his journey did not end there. He continued on, eventually falling into the path of Magister Umbric and his followers who were also curious about the void. In his research, Neo found his answer in his hypothesis. He presented his hypothesis to the Silver Hand, which was immediately shot down. He argued his point on deaf ears and was ultimately excommunicated for heresy. And because of that was forced to step down as the leader of the Crimson Phoenix. This did not hinder him, however. To prove his hypothesis, he searched out Magister Umbric, only to find he and his followers were banished from Quel'Thalas. He also discovered that Alleria Windrunner was also searching for them. So he followed her trail to the Ghostlands. But the trail went cold for him and he ended up being captured by a Void Ethereal. He did his best to fight back but was overpowered. Seeing no other alternative, he smashed his comm device to trigger a distress signal back home. He was then brought to a camp and placed into a cage with other sin'dorei, finding out from them that they were part of Magister Umbric's group. After some time, he and the other elves were taken inside of a large hut where the Ethereal began pumping them full of void magic. Once again, Leon came to his rescue with a squad of Protectorate Soldiers. But it was too little too late. The ritual was interrupted by Neo was altered once again. His skin turned to a dark blue, his hair went from red to magenta, and his eyes were glowing violet. The void was inside of him. They brought him back to Quel'Anaris where he was kept under watchful care. He eventually tried to escape and run away until Trisana Nightveil stopped him and convinced him to stay and seek help. He did as she asked and was eventually brought to the ren'dorei who taught him how to control his new power. WoW Classic SgtMajorCool will be playing Neo in WoW Classic as a Human Paladin but ICly as a High Elf. As he's never RPed before Cataclysm, he's hoping to make some new adventures for Neo in the past. Relationships Tiffany DelaVoire Neo met Tiffany in the year 31 ADP. Their time together was mostly spent on the battlefield but their relationship grew from a platonic friendship to a blossoming romance. In the year 32 ADP, Tiffany became pregnant with triplets. They were married shortly after and nine months later, the triplets were bron: Ralian, Thomas, and Rachel. Shortly after the Battle of the Broken Shore, Neo was captured by the Legion, presumed dead. Tiffany was called into battle but was killed by a soldier of the forsaken. Their children died shortly after due to bronchitis. Telriah II Embershield Neo met Telriah, then called Elizabeth Embershield, during his tour of duty with House Ravenshield. They became quick friends in the field of battle. When Neo resigned from the Argent Crusade, he ran into Elizabeth in Stormwind City. The two shared a drink and discussed the future of the Protectorate, to which Neo agreed to join its ranks. The two continued their friendship, even as Elizabeth became Telriah II once she became Queen and his duties to her changed. When Tiffany DelaVoire was killed in action, Telriah was the one who told Neo of the news after his escape from the Legion stronghold. Soon after, however, the Telriah that Neo came to know was revealed to be the Bronze Dragon Kelstriadormu. The Telriah he came to know was gone forever. A new Telriah took the bronze dragons place though Neo was unsure of how to take this. At first, he acted strictly professional with her. But it wasn't long before the two became friendly with each other. In fact, Telriah advanced upon Neo and was the one to initiate their first romantic outing. It didn't take long for them to fall in love with each other soon after. In the year 33 ADP, Telriah II Became pregnant with twins and Neo proposed to her. Their original date to marry was to be in the Summer of year 33 but has been postponed due to the Aurelian Declaration of War Against the Horde and later the Truespear Invasion of Quel'Anaris. Trivia * Neo's paladin was his first character that was leveled to max level on his account in 4 expansions: BC, Wrath, Cata, and Legion. During MoP and WoD, he leveled his mage to max first. * Neo's paladin has been played since the BC Pre-Patch. He achieved level 40 the day BC was launched. * Most of Neo's history is based off of his raiding background. * Neo was only the second name decided on for his paladin. When he was first created, he was known as Neotar. Once paid name changes came about, he switched it to Neo. Other names his paladin have been known by include Bigboss and Kraten. * At the end of Legion, Neo remade his character into a Void Elf and leveled it as a Hunter. Category:House of Embershield Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Protectorate Military Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:High Lords of Aurelia Category:Void Elf